


I’m Not Afraid

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	I’m Not Afraid

You heard the familiar sound of wings and turned to greet Cas. When your eyes met Lucifer’s cold gaze instead you quickly looked away, grabbing a pile of books and hiding between shelves while you pretended to put them away.

It wasn’t out of fear that you hid, he stopped scaring you a long time ago. You hid because you hated the way your heart raced and your stomach fluttered when he was around.

You didn’t like the way just a glance at his mouth would inspire daydreams of slow kisses and rough bites.

You despised the way his presence reminded you that you had fallen in love with an angel who would always see you as a human, dirt beneath his feet.

Pretending to flip through a book, you listened to him explain the location of the weapon Sam and Dean were looking for and Chuck’s instructions on how to handle it.

When you finally heard him leave you rejoined Sam at the table.

“You know he won’t hurt you, right?” Sam asked as you sat down. “You don’t have to hide. He made a heaven bound oath with Chuck.”

“I’m not afraid,” you replied, irritation in your voice. “I just don’t trust him.”

“I think we have what we need. Ready Sam?” Dean asked, walking back in the room with his overnight bag slung across his shoulders.

“Just let me get my bag,” you said.

Sam looked at Dean before they both turned their gaze on you when you stood up. “Why don’t you stay here and research for us. We don’t know for sure what this weapon can do yet.”

“What? No! I’m a hunter, not a librarian. I’m coming,” you insisted.

“Y/N…” Dean started.

“Is this about Cleveland? I’m fine. I’m over it.”

“Y/N you almost died.” Sam’s voice was gentle.

“But I didn’t. Lucifer healed me.”

“You need a break. Take this hunt off,” Sam said.

“Whatever,” you sneered, walking out of the room.

You waited until you heard the Impala leave before coming out of your room. Immature, yes, but you were angry.

They had been treating you like you were going to fall apart since the hunt last week in Cleveland. It had been a rough one and in the process of taking down the wendigo you had been thrown through the air and landed on an old fence post that pierced your stomach.

You vaguely remembered the pain. It was mostly a dull roaring sound in your ears and the sensation of floating.

The boys were screaming for Cas and when he didn’t appear you heard Sam, desperation in his voice, call for Lucifer.

You had chuckled, blood coming out of your mouth. Lucifer would never heal a human.

When a brilliant white light filled the space around you and you felt his cold hands on your wound you registered a feeling of shock and then you passed out.

Shaking your head at the memory, you went to Dean’s stash and poured a drink. When the Winchesters got back you were going to make sure they knew you were not weak and you would not be forced to stay home again.

You were on your fourth drink when you heard the fluttering of wings and felt the temperature drop. Glancing up from your glass, you saw Lucifer in the doorway.

Standing quickly, you tripped over your chair and fell on your bottom.

A cold hand clamped down on your arm as Lucifer helped you up.

“Thank you,” you mumbled.

He nodded before stepping back a few feet. An awkward silence filled the room for a moment before you spoke. “The Winchesters left already.”

“Why do you still fear me Little One?” Lucifer asked.

“I don’t,” you said, fingers trembling as you picked up the bottle of whiskey and took a long drink, skipping the glass this time.

Lucifer watched you, an unreadable expression on his face.

“I’m not afraid of you,” you said again, shifting to sit on the edge of the table with a slight stagger.

“Okay, you are not afraid of me,” he replied.

You watched the way his hands rested against his sides and you desperately wanted to feel them against your skin. Mentally screaming, you took another long drink.

“If you do not fear me why do you flee from my presence? Do I repulse you?”

“No. I’m going to bed.” You sat the empty bottle down and quickly tried to stand, falling forward and right into Lucifer’s arms.

“How much did you drink?” he asked as he carried you to the couch and sat down.

“Not enough to be this close to you,” you muttered.

He kept his arms locked around you as he watched your eyes start to close. He knew you were inebriated but he wasn’t above using your current condition to get the truth.

Pulling you snug against his chest, he tried again. “Why do you run from me?”

“Because I am in love with you. I’m in love with you and I know I’m just a dirty, hairless ape in your eyes,” you admitted with a yawn.

“You are in love with me?” Lucifer repeated, surprised.

“Why did you save me?” you whispered in response.

Lucifer used the hand that wasn’t holding you to stroke your hair. “Because I’m in love with you too Little One.”

Your soft snores were your only response and with a sigh Lucifer stood, carrying you to your bed.

* * *

 

You woke up the next morning still wearing yesterday’s clothes with an awful headache. You counted to ten before trying to sit up and the moment you did you could feel nausea rolling through your stomach. You stilled, waiting for the sensation to pass.

“May I?” a familiar voice said and you turned to see Lucifer standing by your bed.

He must have seen the confusion on your face because instead of waiting for you to respond he brought his palm up to rest on your forehead, easing the headache and nausea.

Your dry mouth was gone, replaced by a minty fresh taste, and your mind felt clear.

“Thanks,” you said softly before the memory of your confession flowed back. You told him you were in love with him. Tears burned your eyes and you blinked them back as you tried to find your fastest escape route.

Jumping from the bed you had made it two steps towards the door before he stepped in front of you, arms out to slow you down. “Wait.”

“I was drunk, it didn’t mean anything Lucifer. I’m sorry,” you muttered, trying to step around him.

He reached out to grab your arms and tugged you against his body. You watched his eyes drift to your lips just seconds before he kissed you.

You were so shocked it took a moment to realize what was happening before you kissed him back, your hands clutching his waist as his tongue found yours.

Pulling away from your mouth to kiss your neck, you felt his hands undoing the buttons on your shirt, pulling it off to land on the floor. Your tank top quickly followed.  
  
Caught up in the moment and your own desire, you grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head to reveal his chest. He hissed when you placed kisses across his cold skin.

Lucifer backed you up to the bed and snapped his fingers, the rest of your clothing disappearing. “I need you to say yes to me,” he whispered, pulling back to look in your eyes.

“Lucifer, I don’t under….”

“Last night you asked me why I saved you but you fell asleep before hearing my answer. Ask me again,” he interrupted.

Looking at him in confusion you did as requested. “Why did you save me?”

“Because I am in love with you.”

You looked up at him in surprise. “But I’m human.”

“The most intelligent, caring, and beautiful human I’ve ever known,” he whispered.

“You love me?”

“I do.” He pulled you down on the bed with him, his lips finding yours once again.

You lost track of how much time the two of you spent in each other’s arms just kissing and touching. Exploring.

“Say yes to me Little One,” he whispered against your lips, rolling you under his body.

“Yes Lucifer, please,” you begged, hands sliding down his back.

You moaned when he buried himself inside you. “You are so warm,” he said, his voice a combination of desire and awe.

Wrapping your legs around his waist you rocked up against him and with a growl Lucifer took over, setting a fast past as he moved. His lips were ghosting over your breasts, shoulders, and mouth and his hands were digging into your side as he held you.

You felt your orgasm building and when he changed his angle slightly he hit the right spot. You cried his name out, body trembling around him. Lucifer looked down at you, eyes wide as you came around his cock.

He made a couple more rough thrusts before cumming, filling you with his release as his lips bruised yours.

He waited a few moments before pulling out and rolling on to his back, bringing you to your side against him.

“Are you okay?” you asked, worried his silence meant he regretted what just happened.  
Lucifer could hear the fear in your voice and he knew exactly what you were worried about.

Brushing a kiss across your forehead he took your hand in his. “I love you little human.”

 


End file.
